


Easter Sunday

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Easter, F/M, Fluff, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Guy and the reader enjoy Easter festivities together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Sunday

   You blinked in the dim light of your bedroom as you heard a sharp knock at your door. Rising from the warm blankets, you quickly threw on a shawl over your nightgown and moved to the door, the floor chilly against your bare feet. Groggily, you opened it and poked your head out into the dark hall and coming face to face with Sir Guy. “Yes?” you asked, yawning.

   “May I come in?” he asked. You looked up into his face, though it was mostly in shadow and your eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the dark.

   “Yes, quickly,” you replied, nodding and pulling the door open farther to let him in. “What is it?” you asked, fumbling to your bedside table and lighting the candle that was there.

   “I have something for you,” he said, turning to face you, his face hopeful. You looked at him quizzically.

   “Oh? Well, what is it?” He smiled sheepishly at you and presented you with a medium sized brown parcel. You opened it carefully, not wanting to damage whatever was inside. Pulling the wrapping away, you revealed a white gown trimmed in golden thread. You couldn't help the small smile that came over your face as you looked down at the gift. However, you knew you couldn't accept such an extravagant gesture. You looked up at him and smiled kindly. “Sir Guy...I cannot accept this. It's entirely too much,” you said, moving to rewrap the gown. He stepped forward and placed a hand on yours, stopping you.

   “Please. It would give me great pleasure if you were to keep it and wear it today. It's Easter, after all,” he said, his eyes pleading. You flushed and looked away from him, grateful for the darkness of the room. He was always so vulnerable around you. Many people put on masks to keep others out, but not Guy. His vulnerability and honestly around you was refreshing. You sighed and looked up at him, smiling slightly.

   “Very well. And I will see you at the service?” you asked. He nodded.

   “Of course, my lady,” he replied. You could hear in his voice how pleased he was.

   “Thank you, Sir Guy. This gown is lovely,” you said, pulling it from the wrapping once more.

   “I'm glad you like it. I hope you will enjoy wearing it as much as you enjoy looking at it.” You laughed.

   “I believe I will,” you replied, reaching up on your toes to plant a chase kiss on his cheek. “Now off you go.” You ushered him out of your bedroom and back out into the hallway without another word.

   “Y/N,” Guy said, sticking his foot in the door before you could close it. You looked up at him, but before you could say anything, his lips were on yours. You felt your cheeks flush even though the kiss hardly lasted a few seconds. He pulled from you and grinned. “Thank you,” Guy said before heading down the hall to take care of whatever duties he had before the day's celebrations. You smiled to yourself and clutched the gown to your chest, your heart beating faster than usual as you watched him leave.

   After the church service, everyone was in high spirits. Even though the Sheriff wasn't a religious man and didn't exactly condone anything having to do with God, he'd realized that many of the nobles did and therefore had made an exception to his secular policies. In an hour or so, there was to be a grand feast amongst the nobles in the castle and you were to be in attendance. Your eyes scanned the crowds of people in their finery looking for Guy, hoping to speak with him before the feast. Finally, you spotted him and made a beeline to where he was. You were all smiles when you approached him. “Sir Guy,” you said, curtseying as gracefully as you could manage. He chuckled as you rose and smiled up at him.

   “Lady Y/N,” he replied, taking your hand in his and bringing it to his lips. You let out a small giggle as you felt your cheeks flush softly. “You look lovely,” Guy said, beaming at you.

   “Thank you. It's a new gown, given to me as an Easter gift,” you said, chuckling at your little joke.

   “It suits you well,” he said, playing along.

   “Will you be attending the feast this afternoon? I hear there will be much food and dancing,” you said, linking your arm in his and leading him away from the mass of people.

   “Well, I would, but unfortunately, I don't have anyone to go with. I'd look very foolish if I were to arrive alone.”

   “That is quite the problem, Sir Guy. Though it just so happens that I don't have anyone to go with either. Perhaps, if you can stomach my company, you'd care to attend the festivities by my side?” Guy chuckled.

   “I'd be honored to have you on my arm today, my lady,” he replied, stopping in the hall and pulling you close to him. You gazed up at him happily, wrapping your arms about his neck. His arms wound around your waist and he placed a soft kiss to your forehead.

   “Thank you again for this gown. It really is quite lovely,” you said, laying your head on his chest. He chuckled.

   “It's all the more lovely now that you're wearing it,” Guy replied. “I have something else for you as well.” You looked up at him and chuckled, removing your arms from him.

   “Another gift? You spoil me.” From his pocket, he pulled out a small golden locket. It glinted softly in the sun.

   “May I?” he asked. You nodded and turned around. He quickly fastened the necklace around your neck as you smiled to yourself. “Do you like it?” You grasped the small pendant, turning to face him.

   “Yes. Thank you,” you replied, wrapping your arms around his neck as you had before and kissing him softly. “You really must stop with all these gifts. You've already won my heart; there's no need for this,” you said before kissing him again. He smiled.

   “Would you prefer I found another way to show I love you?” he asked, resting his forehead on yours.

   “If you kissed me more often, I think I'd be satisfied,” you replied with a chuckle. Guy smirked and leaned in, his lips capturing yours in a passionate kiss. It took you off guard, but soon you were lost in his touch. When he finally pulled from you, you felt light headed.

   “Was that to your liking?” he asked in a cocky manner, his mischievous smirk plastered on his lips. You felt your cheeks flush as you nodded.

   “Yes,” you replied, looking up into his eyes sheepishly. He kissed you again, softer this time.

   “Good. Now come along. We wouldn't want to be missed from the festivities, now would we?” he said, beginning to pull you down the hall. You laughed.

   “Of course not.”


End file.
